Family Affairs
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Galaxia things began to get back to normal. Princess Serenity leads a normal life with Prince Darien. But as things seem normal, a darkness lurks nearby ready to pounce and take over the future Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1 Old Begginings

**Family Affairs **

****

**_Chapter 1 – Old Beginnings _**

****

Floating in the sky Serena began to cry. Things were going to end, way before they were meant too. Her friends and family had already been taken from her. She was all alone.

The pain of having her close friends taken, then her own twin brother was killing her up inside. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted to go back to living a normal life.

Serena looked over to the woman floating close to her. It was Galaxia. A very powerful opponent.

"Have you given up yet?" Galaxia asked

"NO! I love this world and everything in it, sure they're are time when I can get really upset, but I met my friends here, I love this world to pieces, you should love it too" Serena said smiling

"Your so called friends are no longer with you, they've disappeared" Galaxia reminded her

"NO!!" Serena said '_As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side_' she thought "If there is a time when they disappear it will be when I give up, and today is not that day"

"WHAT?!" Galaxia said shocked looking at the young woman as a bright light surrounded her body.

Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I won't give up!" the light surrounding her body got unbearable for anyone to look. When the light died down Eternal Sailor Moon stood in her position.

She flew towards Galaxia holding her sword up. Throwing her sword foreword she anticipated for when it would hit Galaxia. But instead Galaxia reached for the sword, and held her in position while she threw an energy blast at the Sailor suited Soldier.

"You think that with such a small glitter in your star seed that you'll be able to eliminate the darkness in the universe?"

"Looks can be deceiving, don't you ever forget that! I will light this universe up, I will save the world" Sailor Moon said even more determined, it seemed like everything that Galaxia said made her want to succeed even more.

"You've lost your pride as a senshi, you don't deserve to be Sailor Moon, the only thing left to do is give me your star seed and disappear like your friends"

Sailor Moon threw Galaxia back onto the ground. She looked down on her. "I won't give up, it's not your pride that makes you a Sailor Senshi, it's what's in here" Sailor Moon put her hand on her heart.

Sailor Moon's star seed began to power up again, the light getting brighter by the minute.

Galaxia struggled for a minute the image, of a woman who looked exactly like her in a bed of flowers, stuck firmly in her mind.

"What's this light?" she screamed

Sailor Moon looked down on her. "You have hope in your heart, if not then why would you send your hope to earth to find me, you love this world just as much as I do, you just need to realize that" she gently touched Galaxia's sword, and it shattered.

Galaxia's eyes went big. "I do love this world," she looked up at Sailor Moon "I really do"

Sailor Moon reached for her hand. Both were surrounded in a bright light. Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity, and Galaxia became the Princess she was all along.

"You did it, your light lit up the universe" Galaxia said "I wonder if chaos disappeared?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs"

"Where's that?"

"In the hearts of everyone"

"But, this'll happen again and I don't..."

Princess Serena placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Lets have faith in the people of this world, alright"

"Right?" Galaxia said "Why are you being so nice to me, after what I've done, I don't deserve it"

"Look, it wasn't your fault, lets start over make things right"

"What can I do though?"

"Please lead the Star seeds, so they don't get lost, allow them to find their rightful homes"

Galaxia smiled and raised her hands in the air. She thought carefully. She wanted all the star seeds to find their homes again. They belonged in their rightful owners. The star seeds vanished and Galaxia looked up at Serena. "Thank you" she whispered and with that she vanished too.

"What Happened?" Serena asked "Come back" looking around she found that she was alone. She began to cry. "Don't leave me alone" A pair of wings appeared on her back and she began to fly. "Please, I don't want to be left alone"

They're was silence.

"I tried my best, I'm not strong enough on my own" she cried

"But your not alone" a friendly voice spoke as the Sailor Senshi appeared. All in their Sailor Senshi outfits with wings. Mars smiled at the girl in front of her. "Your not alone Serena, and you never will be"

"Everyone is near you!" Mercury said quietly

"Raye, Amy" Serena cried

"We believed in you all along" Venus spoke up

"We believed you could do it" Jupiter said

"Mina, Lita!" Serena cried "This has to be a dream, it just has to be"

"This isn't a dream, you really did save the world" Uranus said

"You saved the world with your trusting heart, it is because of you that the world is as it is today" Neptune said

"Amara, Michelle" Serena cried louder, she looked around and saw Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you Serena, you set me free a while ago, and you saved the world, thank you" Saturn said smiling as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Thank you Mommy!!" Chibi Moon said "You saved the future"

"You did very well my queen you should be proud" Trista answered

"I'm so happy you are all here with me" Serena cried as she dove into the group and hugged them all. "I was so afraid I lose you all"

"Serena!!" a voice called

"Huh?"Serena whispered raising her head from the group. "Where did that voice come from?"

Two star seeds flew in front of the group. A bright light surrounded each and then three figures appeared.

"She led me to you" Prince Darien said as Prince Tranquility watched his sister carefully.

Serena looked on the verge of tears, she stared at the two men in front of her, before throwing herself into them.Chibi Chibi leapt out of the mans arms letting the girl make herself comfortable. " Darien!!!!! Travis!!!!!!, I missed you so much"

"You did well my love" Prince Darien whispered

"We'd never leave you alone" Prince Tranquility said

"Thank you" Chibi Chibi whispered, and with that she vanished.

'_Thank you Chibi Chibi_' Serena thought

From the ground 3 figures awoke up. They each looked around trying to remember where they were. The last thing they remembered was the fight.

"Look up there?" Sailor Star Maker said pointing in the sky towards the Sailor Senshi.

"The light of hope is in everyone's hearts, she was right" Sailor Star Fighter whispered

"She taught us that" Sailor Star Maker said

"She also taught us to believe" Sailor star Healer finished

"The angel has come down to the Earth!" a voice whispered to the group. The three figures turn around and stared in shock. For standing beside them was the princess they had been searching long and hard for.

"Princess!!" the three said happily

"It's a miracle" Healer whispered

"I'm so happy" Fighter said

"Welcome Back your majesty" Maker answered "Now we can start on our journey home!!".

A little while later, the sun was setting perfectly along the horizon. And our heroes were standing together on the roof of cross roads high.

"Do you have to leave?" Amy asked "I'm sure it would be alright if you stayed a little longer?".

"Yeah it's bit sudden" Lita said smiling.

"Uh uh" Princess Fireball answered "Our friends from home are waiting".

"We'll make a new planet with our princess" Yaten assured.

Mina appeared next to Yaten and latched onto his arm. "Can I help you make a new planet Yaten?" Mina asked sweetly.

Yaten blushed. "I'm sorry, you need to stay here and guard your princess while I guard mine".

"Do your best Yaten, you four are always welcome here, don't forget that" Luna said.

"We won't, thank you Luna" Taiki said gently stroking the cat on Amy's shoulder.

Seiya looked at Serena standing beside her boyfriend, Travis on the other side of her. Tears were evident in her eyes. He picked up her hand with the ring on it that Darien had given to her before he left and kissed it.

"It is great that your boyfriend has returned Meatball Head" he said gently.

"Thank you, but it is because of you I was able to do my best" Serena said.

"I'll never forget you".

"Yes, friends for ever" she held her hand out to him, and he shook it. Raye stepped up with a few presents.

"These are just a few tokens of our appreciation" Raye said "And please come back sometime, I would love to make some music again with you".

"We'll definitely be back" Taiki answered.

Yaten took the gifts. "Thank you very much".

Darien smiled at Princess Fireball, he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. "I can never thank you enough for leading me back to Serena".

"No need to, she helped me a lot and it was because of Chaos that you died, you were never meant to die like that" Fireball answered.

"I can never thank you enough either" Travis said "Please come back and visit some time".

"Will do Prince Tranquility" Fireball answered" It is time we be going".

The three lights nodded. Each joined hands with their princess in the middle of the circle that was formed.

"Thank you" they each answered as a beam surrounded their bodies and they vanished.

'_Good bye and thank you for all your help_' Serena thought.

By now the moon had come into view, and the lake reflected the light just right. It was a beautiful site. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista and Reenie sat on the shore of the beach looking up at the sky.

"Puu, my mommy went through so much" Reenie said looking up at the moon. "Is that why she didn't want me to fight?"

Trista nodded. "I guess seeing it, was enough to help you understand" she smiled "Your mother is really brave, she'd do anything for those she loves, especially you"

"I wish I was like her" Reenie said

"You are Reenie" Hotaru said sitting next to her friend. "You smile like her, you act like her, you look like her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and best of all you have that happy go lucky bubbly personality, your always there for those close to you, and you always know just the right things to say, it's a natural gift to you"

"Anyway Princess," Amara said "You got the sensibility of your father, and you need it, that was one thing you mother lacked, but either way we love her"

"True" Michelle answered "I wouldn't change your mother if I had every chance in the world, and I wouldn't change you either, you are both what holds us together, you have true leadership qualities and you both proved that tonight"

"OH WOW!!!" Reenie said pointing to the sky

"It's a shooting star" Hotaru said as the group closed their eyes.

The girls quickly looked at each other. Trista beaming at the child who opened her red eyes. "What did you wish for?" Hotaru asked Reenie

"It's a secret"

"What about you Trista?" Hotaru asked

"I didn't wish for anything" Trista whispered "I think things are the perfect just the way they are"__


	2. Chapter 2 New Begginings

**_Chapter 2 – New Begginings_**

The following morning Serena awoke to an empty spot in her bed. She quickly shot up and got dressed running into the kitchen she slowed down upon seeing Reenie sitting at the table slowly eating her cereal.

She quickly sat next to the child and just looked at her family. Her mom had sat down and was eating with the family. 

"How was your night sweetie?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Night?" Serena asked confused "Oh yeah it was fine"

Reenie reached for Serena's hand under the table and smiled. "What time is Travis coming over today?" Reenie asked

"In about ten minutes" Serena whispered "Mom can I invite Darien over to dinner this week?"

"Who's this Darien fellow?" Ken asked putting his newspaper away. Ken didn't like anybody touching his daughter; he didn't care how old they were. She was his precious little girl, and he planned on her staying that way.

"He's my boyfriend Daddy!!" Serena said slowly

"BOYFRIEND!!!" Ken shouted

"How long have you kept him a secret for my girl?"

"3 years" she whispered to herself "Not Very long Daddy!!"

_Ring_

Serena quickly got up and grabbed Reenie's hand before rushing to the door. She smiled when she saw her brother and quickly hugged him.

Travis looked down at Reenie and grabbed her hand quickly. They walked up the street and Reenie hugged her Uncle. "Uncle Tranq" Reenie said happily as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"How are you doing squirt?" Travis asked teasingly

"I'm ok" Reenie answered "Can we go see Daddy now?"

"I don't see why not" Travis whispered "Serena are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Serena answered looking at her brother. "I'm just glad things are alright now"

"Me too"

Later that day Serena and her friends all met at the Cherry Hill Temple. Reenie looked upset. She sat down hugging Luna P close. She had a few bags beside her as well. She cried at the thought of going home, she hadn't been home in a little while and didn't really want to leave her friends.

Trista was talking to Serena and Darien. Both looked upset too.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"She was able to come back before, why not anymore?" Darien asked

"It'll create a hole in time, if she comes back without it being necessary, she will create a hole that will prevent the future you know from ever existing, and will sentence her to a life of non existence" Trista explained

Serena was crying "You mean this is the last time I'm ever going to get to see my daughter?"

"Until the Future yes"

"I guess it has to be done" Serena whispered as she faced her friends. Each were sitting next to the child. She walked over to the child. "Reenie?"

Reenie looked up to her mother. Her big red eyes already welling with tears. "Yes Mommy!!"

"Are you ready to go?" Serena asked carefully.

She nodded as Serena picked her up and held her close.

Trista saw how upset the child and spoke up. "Small Lady you do know I don't make the rules"

"Yes Puu" Reenie whispered

Serena kissed the child's forehead as Raye walked foreword, she handed her a beautiful pink bunny rabbit bag full of goodies. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, you guys" Reenie said "I'm going to miss all your great cooking Lita, I promise to study hard, and I promise to have some fun, but I also promise to keep my mommy in line, and I'll keep an eye out for your horoscopes too"

"That's a good girl" Raye said

"We'll meet again" Amy said

"I know, but Mommy and Serena aren't the same as aren't Uncle Tranq and Travis, or Daddy and Darien"

"I know munchkin, but you belong in the future" Darien said sweetly 

The child nodded. "I'm gonna miss you all so much" she cried as everyone hugged Serena and the child.

"We'll miss you a lot squirt but your parents miss you" Travis said as a falcon flew and landed on his shoulder. He dropped a small doll onto the ground. Travis knelt and picked it up. "Thanks Apollo"

"Reenie, look what Apollo got for you?" Travis said as Reenie looked up at him, her red eyes widened when she saw the doll. It was a beautiful doll that looks exactly like Princess Fireball. "If you ask me, I'd say the starlight's left you something"

"WAIT!!!!!" A voice called as Hotaru ran up the stairs, holding onto a plastic flower. She handed it to the child. "Reenie, here, it's beautiful and its represents our friendship"

Reenie climbed out of Serena's arms and ran into Hotaru. She began to cry. "I'm gonna miss you most of all Hotaru"

"I'm sure we'll meet again in the future" Hotaru said assuring

"But you never come to palace, I'm not even sure if you exist in the future" Reenie whispered she looked up at the teen.

Hotaru held her out at a distance and smiled, she held out her hand. "Friends Forever!"

"Friends Forever!" Reenie cried as she shook Hotaru's hand.

"Time to go Small Lady!" Trista whispered as she held up her transformation stick. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!!" in her place stood Sailor Pluto.

"I'm almost ready, I just want to say good bye to my mommy, daddy and uncle Tranq" Reenie said as she ran over to her family again. She leapt into Travis's arms. "I'm gonna miss you all so much!!"

"We'll miss you too rabbit" Travis teased

"Don't call me Rabbit"

"We love you munchkin and always will" Darien said

"Remember that" Serena said "Say hi to your parents for us, and give them this letter" she held out an envelope. "That's for your parents alright"

"Yes Mommy"

By now Reenie was crying so hard she couldn't keep it in. She grabbed her things and ran over to Sailor Pluto. She held up her time key.

"You were all really great to me, bye guys" she whispered as a bright flash of light filled the sky, and when it vanished, so had the two figures.

"Oh Reenie" Serena whispered "I can't believe your gone?"

"Just for now" Darien assured wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"HEY TRAVIS!!!!!" a voice called. And it sounded angry. Travis cringed. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

A slim blonde haired, blue eyed beauty ran up the stairs, and paused. "Hi everyone!!" she said politely "TRAVIS!! Why did you disappear in front of me, while on our date last night?"

"AH!" Travis said surprised to see Crystal, his girlfriend at the Cherry Hill Temple." Crystal what are doing here?"

"Uh! How do I explain that you guys?" Travis asked "Apollo help me out?"

"Like that bird brain is gonna answer you" Crystal said smirking "You really have lost it haven't you"

By that moment Apollo flew over and landed on Travis arm." I guess I have no choice"

your not going to tell her everything are you? Serena asked telepathically to her brother. Since they were born they had been given the gift to talk telepathically.

I have no choice, she's going to find out eventually and then she'll be even madder cause I kept a secret from her for so long, besides I really like her Travis answered walking over to Crystal." We need to talk"

"Yeah what about?" Crystal asked as the two walked down the stairs of the temple.

**20 minutes later**

"You expect me to believe, that you Travis William Watson is Sailor Sol?" Crystal asked as she watched her boyfriend on 12 month's nod. "And you also expect me to believe that when you disappeared right in front of me last night, you were summoned to the battle in which your sister who is Sailor Moon was fighting against an evil being named Galaxia, who was taking peoples star seeds"

"Yeah" Travis said nervously as he reached for her hands. He looked in her eyes. "I know this all seems farfetched but it's true, al those times I had to leave unexpectedly, remember when you got attacked"

**Flashback**

Crystal stood up looking at the figure in front of her. She stared, it took her a while but she soon got the strength to open her mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Crystal Asked

"I want your star seed" Sailor Tin Nyanko said raising her hands. "You either give it to me of your own free will, or I will take it myself"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I'll show you" and with that she knocked Crystal to the ground, and knocked her star seed out of the girls body. So there she was lying lifeless.

"Perfect"

"Not Quite" a voice interrupted as two figures dropped in front of the girl. One male one female.

"I am Sailor Moon Champion of..." the female started

"For heavens sake just attack her will you" Sailor Sol said

"HEY!!" Sailor Moon said irritated "You interrupted my speech"

"Just attack will you" Sol said, Moon nodded.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!" she threw her tiara at Tin Nyanko who merely just disappeared then reappeared.

"Here you can take this pathetic star seed, it's not the one I was after anyway, but I will be back" and with that she vanished completely.

Sailor Moon knelt down to her brother. He held Crystal in his arms. She slowly and gently lowered the star seed into the girl. Almost instantly her color came back, and she began to breath. Crystal slowly opened her eyes. She looked up.

"Sailor Sol?" she said blushing "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank Sailor Moon" Sol said looking at Sailor Moon.

"No sweat, are you okay now Crystal" Moon said

"I am now" Crystal answered and looked up into Sailor Sol's eyes, those royal blue eyes, she realized that she'd seen those eyes somewhere else, but couldn't think of the person of whom they belonged to.

**End Flashback**

Crystal stared at Travis in shock. "You're not lying"

He nodded. She threw herself into him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her. "what are you crying for?"

"You've been risking your life for me and I didn't even know it" she sobbed into his now wet shirt. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You used to know, but we had to erase you and your sisters memories", he tilted her chin up to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, you mean the world to me and I didn't want to see you get hurt, I love you"

She smiled." I love you too"

They kissed deeply.

"And don't you ever forget that" Crystal whispered

**One Week Later**

Sitting in a hot stuffy hall at school was not Serena Tsukinio's way of spending her final day of high school. She would rather be in the pool at the local aquatic center. The only thing her mind trailed on was how well dinner had gone a few nights ago. Ilene adored Darien. But she would, she adored any man with manners, who was polite and respectable. Ken normally, chewed them up and spat them out so to speak.

But not this time, he sat down and had a nice civilized conversation with the 20-year-old. Serena had left the room to help her mother, but by the time she had come back, she found her father and Darien laughing like they'd known eachother for years. It was wonderful. She smiled to herself. She had the people who meant more to her then anyone else close to her. Well all except, Raye, Hotaru, Trista, Amara and Michelle who were sitting at the back of the hall.

Looking in the audience from the stage she saw Uncle Jake pull out a camera and take pictures, not caring about the sport house captain making a speech.

"Thank you" The sport house captain said finally concluding her speech.

Mrs Haruna made her way to the microphone. "Thank you, I would now like to welcome our school captains Crystal Reynolds and Travis Watson"

The audience clapped, but the main cause of it was Ilene, Ken, Darien, and Raye. Who were all very happy that their friends were finished school. Raye, since she attended a private school graduated the week before much to the dismay of Serena.

"Good morning, everyone!!" Crystal said happily "My name is Crystal Reynolds"

"And I'm Travis Watson" Travis said "Congratulations Seniors of 2003!!"

"We made it!" Crystal let go of a giggle. "Now's the time when we can party all day, every night, for the next few weeks, by then we'll hopefully have received our college applications"

"Hopefully some of us would've gained some more sensibility" Travis joked "But we're not here to talk about that today, we are here to basically hear our name, walk up get our certificates which I might add we have done, and get out of here"

The audience laughed.

"On behalf of myself and the seniors of Crossroads High I would like to say thank you to all the staff on behalf of the seniors, and give you a token of our appreciation Mrs Haruna?" Crystal said sweetly as Mrs Haruna walked up to the two. Travis handed her a small present wrapped up. Mrs Haruna opened it, and smiled as she saw a Plaque in the shape of a Star.

"To let everyone else know that you always need to reach to the stars"

The audience clapped again, as Mrs Haruna made her way to the stage. "Thank you very much seniors, I won't keep you too long, this will go up in my office, now students you will return to your normal classes for today, parents, friends and seniors they're is a special luncheon being held at the common room, if you would meet us there, and one last time congratulate our seniors of 2003"

The whole hall went up in an uproar of cheers, wolf whistles etc. All the seniors by now had stood up and were hugging their friends. Travis walked up to Serena and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Serena" he whispered

"Congratulations Travis" Serena said looking at Crystal. "You were both great,"

"Thank you, well what are we gonna do now?" Crystal asked

"Well nothing without us" Lita said

"Yeah you didn't think you could get rid of us that easy did you?" Mina asked

"No of course not" Serena said

Amy just giggled. "Hmm, I wonder what college I'll get in."

Serena, Travis, Mina, Lita and Crystal sweat dropped. "Amy!!" they all said, this was going to be a long day.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes & Proposals

_**Chapter 3 – Goodbyes & Proposals**_

**2 month's later**

Serena slipped on her favorite Blue shoes to match her blue shirt. She had 3/4 white pants on, with chains linking the pockets. And a pink jacket over the top. She looked in the mirror, and thought she'd go different today. She pulled her hair out of their usual meatballs, and set it up in a ponytail.

'_Hmm, looks different_' she thought to herself, she walked over to her bed and grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Her family was going away for Christmas and Crystal and Darien were coming too.

"SERENA!!!" Ken called from the door. "COME ON!!" Serena ran past him.

"I'm here Daddy?" Serena said

"Nice of you to join us, who are you going with?" Ken asked

"I'll go with Darien, Travis, Uncle Jake and Crystal" Serena said hugging her father before running off to the red sports car, and sitting in the front seat.

"How are you today Meatball head?" Darien asked as she leaned in to him for a kiss.

"It's alright now" she whispered

"OH Please!!" Travis groaned "You've got the rest of your life to make out"

"Travis!!!" Crystal said elbowing her boyfriend.

"Yeah I could've said the same thing about you the other day" Uncle Jake teased, as Travis began to blush." Ken's ready, how about you?"

"We're all set" Darien answered.

**Meanwhile**

Amy sat at Cherry Hill temple, holding her letter firmly in place. Raye set a tray of 4 cups of coffee on the table. Each girl picked up one. 

"Come on Amy?" Mina said

"open it up" Lita said enthusiastically

"But what if I got rejected?" Amy asked

"Well you won't know unless you open it up!!" Lita pointed out. Amy sighed and began to open the letter up. She read it to herself, she squealed. "What'd it say?"

"I didn't get in" Amy said sadly

The others looked at her shocked. They were sure she would get in, she was really smart. 

"They want me to study abroad instead in England" a huge smile covered her face. The others jumped for joy and hugged her. "I can't believe they're giving me that kind of opportunity"

"Are you going to go?" Lita asked

"Ofcourse she is" Raye said "There's no evil presence near, or visible, and it's about time she started to think about herself, don't you think?"

Mina nodded. "If an attack does happen, we can just teleport anywhere!!!" Mina said "Did you hear that Serena's father approved of Darien!!"

"Yeah I know, it's scary isn't it?" Lita said "One moment he's saying any guy can't go near her, and the next he's welcoming him with open arms"

"Yeah!!" Raye said "Guess what?"

"What?!!" Amy asked

Raye flung a piece off paper in front of her. "Look what I scored!!!"

Mina grabbed it and proceeded to read it. "STARLIGHTS RECORDINGS!!!!"

"YOU GOT A RECORDING DEAL!!!" Lita asked shocked

"Yeah, turns out Taiki put in a word for me before he left" Raye said smiling. "I can't believe this is happening to me!!!"

Sammy groaned as the car pulled up onto a lovely cabin surrounded in a lovely forest. There was cherry blossoms falling on the ground, and a lovely forestry aroma filled the air.

This was now how Sammy Tsukinio planned on spending his holidays. He wanted to be at home, with his video games, near the arcade, he didn't want to be around two teenage couples who would spend all there time making out. At least he had Uncle Jake with him. He was thankful for that.

The family walked into the cabin and dropped their bags on the floor. The floor was a lovely timber color and was polished, so shiny you could see your reflection. The walls were lined with paintings by Picasso and Matisse. Lined up with a few flowers in each corner of every room. An entertainment set was set up in the middle of the living room, which had a small glass table set up in front of two lovely blue sofas.

Walking in the cabin further, there were four rooms. Ken looked at his daughter, who looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded knowing what she wanted to ask. She smiled and quickly grabbed Darien's arm and dragged him into a room, with their bags.

Crystal was in awe, she'd never stayed in a place as fine as this for Christmas. It was usually with her family, but unfortunately they were all out of the country at the moment. So she was alone. She looked to her side, and leaned on Travis' arm. But she was thankful.

"Uncle Jake me and Crystal are gonna...?" Travis said trailing off

"Ofcourse, remember dinners at 7" Jake said

"I will" Travis whispered "Thanks...Dad"

Jake smiled as Travis called him Dad. They were becoming more frequent. And he was pleased. The thought of having a song was almost too good to be true.

Darien watched Serena as she walked around the room. She faced him slowly. 

"I can't believe things are over now!!" she whispered sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Things aren't over they're just beginning" Darien whispered smiling back at her. He traced his hand along her neck to her cheek. "Come on Meatball Head we have the whole future ahead of us" he held her hand up in front of her.

"Yeah I know" Serena answered looking up at him. "Why did you give me the ring anyway?"

"Because I love you"

"And I love you too, with my whole heart in fact"

"I do too, you're my family now and I'm happy that I can be with someone that I love as much as I do"

She leant in and kissed him deeply. "But why?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"I'll tell you later" 

Later that night the family was sitting in the living room in a circle a large amount of fish and chips in between them. Darien smiled at the group. This would be the first Christmas he'd be spending with people he actually considered his family.

"Darien, Travis you will help in gathering firewood won't you?" Ken asked looking at the two young men.

Darien smiled as did Travis. Both being orphans, they enjoyed being including in family chores.

Crystal blinked. "Yeah Travis you do that while I catch up on my beauty sleep"

Ilene laughed. "Actually you and Serena will be helping me"

"But Mom!!" Serena moaned. She hated getting up early in the morning. At this moment Luna had walked into the room lied on the floor next to Serena.

"Not But mom's" Ilene said "We have a lot to do before Christmas, it would've been nice if your cousin Reenie could've stayed longer"

Serena, Darien and Travis looked at each other. Their smiles faded. They were still upset that the little spore couldn't visit them anymore.

"Yeah" Ken answered

"She was an adorable thing wasn't she?" Uncle Jake said as Ken looked at Sammy, his youngest son.

"Video Games will rot your brain" Serena said without thinking

"Your one to talk" Darien teased

"HEY!!!!"

"Well it's True" Travis said in agreement "You play Video games too" Serena complained

"Maybe but he doesn't play them as much as you" Crystal said

All the adults laughed. It was a sight to see the four teens get along so well. Then again when it came to this family, you couldn't not get along.

Serena stood up and grabbed Darien's hand before picking Luna up. "I'll be in my room okay Mom" she whispered

"Okay Serena, Goodnight Darien" Ilene said with a smirk on her face. She knew very well that her daughter was not as '_innocent_' as Ken liked to make out.

"Goodnight Serena" Ken answered as Serena bent down and hugged him.

"Goodnight Daddy"

The following day all the boys were out chopping some firewood. Darien had a tight white shirt which revealed all of his hidden muscles as did Travis. Both were busily chopping wood.

Ken walked up and dumped a pile on trailer they had set up to get it all. "It's sure gonna be a good Christmas this year"

Darien nodded. "This'll be the first Christmas I've actually spent with whom I consider to be my family"

"You are apart of this family now Darien"

"Thank you Mr. Tsukinio" 

"Call me Ken"

"Um sure Ken"

"So Travis.." Uncle Jake said trailing off. "How serious are you and Crystal getting?"

"DAD!!" Travis moaned, he didn't need to talk about this at the moment.

"What's wrong Travis it's perfectly normal" Darien said smiling

"Really" Ken answered "So how serious are you and Serena getting?"

At that moment Darien choked. He knew her father would flip and everything. Travis leant over to him and smiled.

"It's perfectly normal Darien" Travis teased

The boys went up in a huge uproar all were laughing. Darien's face got serious. "Ken I was wondering if I could talk to you later on too"

"Sure what about?" Ken asked

"Serena" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. Travis beamed. He knew what Darien was going to do.

"So Travis back to you" Uncle Jake said smiling

"Well what can I say I think I love her, I know im young but I don't know how to put it, I just know"

"So she will be my daughter in law soon enough?"

"I don't know" Travis answered "I don't think she's ready for that"

"Travis asking her to marry you doesn't mean you have to get married straight away"

Ilene was standing on a chair on one side of the doorway. Crystal on the other. Serena in the middle making sure the banner was perfect.

"Mom, why are we putting banners up?" Serena asked curiously

"Decoration Serena" Ilene whispered "There how does that look?"

"Looks fine to me" a voice piped up from behind the trio. The three turned to come face to face with child with pink hair and red eyes. It took Serena a few seconds to believe what she was seeing in front of her. When she did she ran and hugged the child.

"Oh Reenie" she said crying softly "What are you doing here; I thought Puu said you couldn't come anymore?"

Ilene smiled as did crystal.

"She did, but mommy and daddy did something and I was allowed to come here for Christmas one last time before we...move" Reenie said looking up at her young mothers face. She then looked at Ilene. "Aunt Ilene" she cried hugging the woman.

"No need to call me Aunt Ilene, I know all about you munchkin" Ilene said, this caused Serena to look at her mother weirdly. "Well you talk so loudly when in your room it's hard not too"

"Does that mean that you know..." Serena started

"Your Sailor Moon? Yes, I must admit I didn't believe it at first, but the more I thought about the more it made sense, all those times you disappeared in the night, arrived home late, you always being 'busy'"

"Does Dad know?"

"No, I having told him yet" Reenie got out of Ilene's grip and ran to crystal and hugged her.

"Crystal" Reenie said happily

"Hey munchkin" Crystal whispered "How's your Mom and Dad?"

"They're good" Reenie said looking up at her. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're out chopping wood" Ilene explained "Looks like your gonna have to go Christmas shopping Serena"

"Yeah" Serena whispered as Reenie tugged at her pants. "Hmm?"

"Mommy can we go see Daddy?"

Serena looked at her own mother. Ilene nodded. "Go shopping while your at it"

"Yes mom"

Darien, Travis, Ken and Uncle Jake were pushing the trailer closer to the house. It was very heavy but the boys didn't mind. They had just reached the house when the front door opened. Serena ran out. She turned towards the trailer and saw two figures on the ground. Uncle Jake and Ken were exhausted. Whereas Darien and Travis just stood laughing.

"We're old" Ken said

"Your not old Uncle Ken" Travis said

"Yeah neither are you Uncle Jake" Darien answered

"Darien" Serena called "Travis?"

Both men looked at her.

"Come over here please?"

They nodded and walked over to her. She smirked at them. "What are you up too Meatball Head?" Darien asked

"Walk into the house you two" Serena said as they looked at her weirdly. But didn't hesitate and did what she said. They assumed she wanted to show them the decorations and everything. Neither of them expected what they saw inside. Serena followed close behind.

"DADDY!!! UNCLE TRANQ!!!" Reenie shouted excitedly as she hugged both men. Both were hugging her as tightly as ever.

"What are you doing here, is everything ok?" Darien asked concerned

"Everything's fine Mommy and Daddy just talked to the other guardians of time and explained to them the situation, and discovered that I was allowed to be in the past until next year and here I am" Reenie said

"OH Munchkin I'm so happy to see you" Travis said happily before looking at Crystal who was smiling.

"Hmm so I got a niece already huh?" Crystal asked

"Well Serena I think me and you need to go shopping" Darien said

"I think you better go, we'll watch Reenie here" Ilene suggested, her daughter nodded "Christmas is tomorrow so don't take long"

"We Won't!!" Serena shouted as they walked out of the cabin. Both she and Darien were smiling to themselves, even though Christmas hadn't come they had both gotten what they wanted for Christmas.

Reenie sat in the living room on Uncle Jakes lap as he read her a story. Crystal was beside him.

"How about the three little pigs?" Uncle Jake asked

Reenie nodded. "Do you know any stories about a Moon Princess?" At this moment Ilene came into the room. She smiled at her granddaughter. She was absolutely gorgeous. "I know of one"

Reenie looked up. "Really, can you please tell me Aunt Ilene?"

Ilene nodded and took the child from Jake. She smiled at him and led Reenie into the bedroom in which she would be sharing with Serena and Darien.

Reenie climbed into the bed only to hear a long drawn out meow. She had stretched her legs over Luna.

"REENIE!!!" Luna growled

"Luna, I'm so sorry" Reenie whispered

"What are you doing here Pluto told you to never come back here it'll cause a warp in...he he" Luna laughed nervously as she noticed Ilene.

"Luna I know everything" Ilene whispered as she pulled the blankets up to cover the child. "Well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess name Serenity who lived on the moon. She was loved by many people in this world"

"Is she as beautiful as my Mommy?"

"Just as Beautiful" Ilene assured "Then there was a young Prince by the names of Endymon who lived on Earth, he would look up onto the moon and see the princess of whom he'd fallen in love with"

"One day they were to marry, he proposed to her on the balcony of her room over looking the Earth, unfortunately they did not live to see the for an evil sorceress named Beryl attacked the Moon with Vengeance" Luna said

Reenie gasped.

"The moon kingdom was forever destroyed, Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send her daughter and her court to a new future on Earth, and to make sure they were able to combat any evil they sent two cat guardians to earth to guide them into there destiny and prevent the negaforces from prevailing"

Ilene smirked at Luna's idea of a bed time story. But was surprised to see that Reenie was asleep. "Is that really true Luna?" Ilene asked

"It is" Luna answered as the two walked out into the main room. Travis was sitting with Crystal both were wrapping presents. Jake and Ken were playing a came of cards.

"Isn't Serena and Darien back yet?" Ilene asked concerned

"Knowing them they'll be a lot longer Serena is a hard person to get out of a shopping centre and there open till midnight tonight" Travis joked

At that moment Serena and Darien walked through the front door, Serena with no bags whatsoever and Darien with at least thirty bags in his grip. He dropped them on the ground.

"Serena remind me to never take you shopping again" Darien said breathing slowly "Boy Reenie's not gonna be able to take all this stuff home"

"Ken could we talk now if your not busy?" Darien asked politely

"Ofcourse" Ken answered as he walked outside of the room with Darien following closely behind him. Once stepping outside of the room, Darien closed the door quietly behind him. He drew in a deep breath, he was about to do something that would change his life.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Peaceful Times

_**Chapter 4 – Peaceful Times**_

**Three Years Later**

Walking into the kitchen of her apartment, Serena felt a big strain on her back. Looking down at the small bump around her middle she smiled to herself tracing her hand along the bump as she felt a tiny kick.

Things over the past year had been a bit hectic, even if she admitted it herself. A young woman was sitting on the chair across from her.

"Be careful!"

"Madison, I'm fine honestly!" Serena groaned as Madison rushed to her side practically reaching for her now expanded belly. "Not long to go now!"

"I know, aren't you a bit scared?" Madison whispered sipping her coffee as she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Serena smiled.

"Not really, I'm looking foreword to meeting my beautiful baby girl. It'll be nice to hold her in my arms" Serena whispered back to her friend, "I am afraid of the mistakes I'll make being a first time mother, but that's why I'm moving back home next week. I figured if I go a few months before the munchkin is born and stay there a little bit after"

"It would be good to have her be born where you were, a little bit of history with her" Madison sighed, "I'm going to miss you guys"

"We'll miss you too, and you'll have to come visit your niece"

"I will, I was there at your wedding I'll definitely be there at the birth of my only niece!" Madison giggled as her pager went off, she rolled her eyes. "That'll be your one and only wanting me to come in so he can go home" she quickly got up from her seat and gave the girl a hug. "Take it easy"

"I will, you too" Serena answered putting her coffee down and watching the women exit the apartment. She looked around the room, boxes were piled up everywhere. Although they did own this apartment they were moving back to Tokyo for almost a year and wanted to have all the necessities with them rather than living at Serena's parents.

It just made her home look bare with everything packed up. She looked down once again at her baby bump and smiled to herself. A beautiful baby girl. It was like things were going right for her.

Crystal was running around the kitchen of her apartment in Tokyo like a crazy lady. Nappies, bottles and baby food everywhere. A baby monitor on the bench in the kitchen was going off. She picked it up and pulled the batteries out. Ever since she'd given birth to her daughter two months ago, it'd been nothing but running around. Travis was working at a law firm and was hardly ever at home, except mainly weekends, but then Crystal was herself working so there wasn't much time for anything. She quickly grabbed a bottle out of the microwave and ran into the living room, where there was a beautiful baby girl with bright blue eyes laying in a crib on the floor. She picked up her child.

She slowly cradled the child in her arms. Still crying she gently sprayed the bottle on her arm to test the temperature before placing it near the child's mouth. She sighed as the sound of crying was replaced with quiet.

_Knock Knock_

"Come In!" Crystal shouted as she continued feeding the child. In walked Ilene with a few grocery bags. "Oh Ilene, I'm so sorry for asking you to do that for us but Uncle Jake is out of the country at the moment and it's been hectic"

"No need to explain sweetie" Ilene replied placing the bags on the kitchen bench and starting to unpack them. "Anything for you and my precious grand daughter Lunic. Has she been ok?"

"Yeah, just the usual I guess" Crystal answered as Lunic finished drinking the contents of the bottle and was beginning to spit the nipple of the bottle out, Crystal quickly replaced it with a pacifier and got to her feet, "I'll just put Lunic into bed and I'll be back out"

"No worries, take your time sweetie" Ilene whispered as she finished putting the groceries away. She took one look around the kitchen. It was a mess; she'd also noticed how Crystal had looked really stressed when she'd come in with the groceries. Crystal walked out with her hands running through her hair.

"Finally" she sighed, "Some quiet"

"Sweetie, go get some sleep. Travis will be home soon and I'll watch Lunic till then"

"It's ok Ilene, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"It's no problem, I've got a couple of things to do around here anyway you might as well get some rest" Ilene suggested, the suggestion was seeming more better every time it passed Crystal thought. A few hours of undisturbed sleep, how could she complain she nodded at the older women and gave her a hug.

"Thank You" she answered gratefully before walking down the hall and into her and Travis's bedroom, she closed the door behind her.

"Okay Raye Hino, take it from the middle please" a voice spoke through the loudspeaker to the room Raye was standing in. In front of her was a microphone, with a stand which contained a book spread open.

Raye nodded. She breathed in deeply as the music began to play in the background.

'_I couldn't be now any clearer,_

_All I want is for you to be nearer_

_Closer to the heart that beats for you,_

_Don't you know I want-want-want ya!_

_I need you more that the air I'm breathing,_

_So you better-better be believing_

_You're the only one in this world, for this girl._

_I want someone to love, to give my everything_

_I just want to be with you be with you baby_

_'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything_

_I just want to be with you be with you baby, baby.'_

The people in the opposite room were smiling broadly as Raye continued to sing. She was one of the best talents they had ever found. They believed she was truly going to be a big success.

As she finished the song, her manager quickly opened the door and came in. Quickly giving the girl a hug.

"Raye that was perfect" Her manager replied brushing her hair red hair back. Raye smiled.

"We'll I did try" Raye answered picking up a bottle of water and taking a big swig of it. The sweat was all over body, spending a full day in a closed room singing your lungs out could really take it out of you.

"We're looking at releasing the album over the next few months, we've decided upon the first single" Her manager answered as they walked out of the room.

"That's great can you write it down for me, I'm feeling a bit worn down and need to rest up" Raye replied gently tracing her hand across her stomache.

"That was another thing we needed to talk about"

"What?" Raye replied shocked.

"The baby, we don't want the media to know straight away"

Raye just stared at her manager in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted to hide her baby. She just calmed herself down and walked right out the front door of the studio not taking a single look back. She wouldn't miss anything about L.A.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Smile_

_Pose_

_Flash_

Beautiful!

"You look wonderful Mina!" a voice shouted as the camera's continued flashing. Mina giggled as she walked to the side of the red carpet and signed a few autographs. Since finishing school things had been hectic, she'd moved back to England to live with her Aunty. Whom was working as a manager of the one of the most prestigious Acting/Modeling Academies.

This is where Mina had been for two years now. She'd had a lot of celebrity boyfriends, but none was more serious than Mayako Tekazi. Star of the 'Sailor Moon' movies, she met him on set and they fell in love instantly, this love eventually led to Mina having a beautiful baby girl called Kansas Aino. She was on the entire leading magazine for that birth; after all she was having the HOTTEST celebrity in the world's baby.

But things had changed a lot since then. The posing had gotten enough. This was going to be her very last premiere for a while; she was heading back to Tokyo to give her daughter as much of a normal upbringing as she could.

Mina smiled as she flicked her hair and posed for the cameras. She couldn't help but admit, she was going to miss this life.

"Guys!" a voice shouted into the kitchen of a local restaurant in Australia. "No No No" Lita shouted as she looked at the dishes on the warmer ready to go out to the tables. "This isn't right at all!"

"Emmanuelle please check all the dishes before they go out" she shouted running back and forth between the restaurant. Having recently been given a promotion she was now the supervisor. But it proved to be more monotonous than she thought.

"Kiara!" Lita shouted as she quickly ran over to the sixteen year old girl, who was dressed in long black pants and white blouse her hair up in a high ponytail and a black tie around her neck. She was holding a tray. "Here you need to put your fingers here and here"

"Yeah" Kiara answered paying attention to the older woman.

"And always make sure it's resting comfortably on your hand ok?" Lita replied kindly

"Ok, thanks Lita" Kiara answered before turning her back and walking out the door to serve the meal.

"Lita" a voice called from the front of the restaurant. She made her way out to the front counter and found a man a woman abusing Gerald. Gerald sighed. "I apologies deeply, Lita is the managing supervisor today I would appreciate it if you discussed your problems with her"

"Hi I'm Lita what seems to be the problems today sir, m'am?" Lita asked politely as the couple shrugged their shoulders. They then began to spout of all the problems wrong with their meals. The food wasn't cooked, it wasn't served quick enough, the salad wasn't fresh, the soup was cold.

It was this that set Lita off. She'd had enough. She took her tie off. "Gerald, I quit I can't handle the team in there anymore, I've been striving to fix up their mistakes and it can't be done"

With that she walked out of the restaurant and onto the street and hailed a bus.

_Emergency in outpatients_

Amy Mizuno was dashing between departments of the Korean Hospital. There was an outbreak of a common flu which had proved to be fatal and many Koreans were falling victim to it. She kept dashing between each department until eventually she felt a bit worn down so she took a seat in a staff room and took a deep breather.

It was just so tiring. She loved being a doctor. There was nothing she loved more, but at this point and time she was thinking of something a little more closer to home.

_Ring_

_Ring_

She quickly picked up her mobile phone that was attached to her waist. She smiled as she answered it politely. "Doctor Mizuno"

"Amy!" the voice came through "It's Greg"

"Oh Greg, is everything ok?" Amy asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes everything is fine, I just got a call from Ilene in Juhhban" Greg answered, at that moment Amy thought something bad had happened, it wasn't a regular occurrence when Ilene called and it was usually about something important.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked holding her breath.

"Nothing" Greg replied, "She just wanted to let you know that Serena and Darien were coming home for the birth of their baby. She was wondering if you'd be interested in being here when they come in"

Amy's eyes lit up, she had forgotten about the little miracle her best friend was carrying. "Of course we will, I want to head back home for a bit anyway things are a bit hectic here"

Greg laughed, "It's a hospital Amy what more are you expecting?"

"Just a bit of help" Amy laughed, "I'll see you when I get home, I love you"

"I love you too, bye" Greg answered before hanging up the phone. Amy walked to a desk to the side and pulled about a set of transfer forms.

Ilene watched as the plain pulled into the airport from one of the side standing windows. She'd openly admit she was a bit concerned with her daughter flying at 8 months pregnant, but it seems she'd gotten through it alright. She smiled at her husband who was sitting on the chair beside her. The last time they'd seen their daughter and son in law was just a bit after the wedding. They'd moved to America when Darien had been given a really good doctors position in New York.

It was over an hour and a half before Serena and Darien had made it through customs. Darien was of course carrying all the bags, Serena's now expanded belly seemed to attract a lot more attention than before. But the first thing her mother could do was run up to her with open arms. She was so thrilled about the birth of her first grand child.

"Hey Mom!" Serena answered happily as the woman hugged. She then walked over to her father. "Daddy"

"My little princess" Ken sighed as she hugged his daughter tightly. He loved his daughter with all his heart. He then pulled away and saw Ilene hugging Darien tightly. Ken then shock the young man's hand and nodded.

"Darien, good to see you again" Ken answered,

"You too Ken" Darien answered as Ken picked up some of the luggage and the group walked out to the car to make their way back to the Tsukinio household. Upon arriving at the Tsukinio household, Serena was a bit uneasy in the stomach and her first stop was the bathroom. She ran right past her younger brother and straight into the bathroom.

"Did someone get her a new comic?" Sammy asked smirking at Darien and his parents whilst he held a game boy in his hands.

"Very funny young man" Ilene answered once in the house. "I'll take Serena out shopping a bit later, just to get a few things you don't mind do you Darien?"

"It's ok with me, I'd like to sleep off a bit we got on the plane after my last shift and I've been watching over Serena on the flight" Darien replied as he sipped the coffee Ilene had given him.

"That's fine, we've added in a bigger bed to Serena's room so it should be a lot more comfortable than the last time you stayed over" Ken answered, "Besides, we've heard how bad she is to sleep with from her cousin" he laughed. This caused everyone to laugh as Serena walked out into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked sitting down.

"Oh nothing, but you and I are going shopping in a few minutes" Ilene answered as she watched her daughters eyes light up.

"You said the magic word mom" Serena replied.

When the duo reached the Mall. Ilene lead Serena into the middle of the food court leaving her a bit dumbfounded. She finally saw her mother leading her to a table where a man sat. He must've been the same age as Serena which was 20. He had short blonde hair and the same deep meaningful eyes that Serena had.

"Mom why are we sitting here, this isn't shopping!" Serena complained before sitting down at the table.

"Boy you've really let yourself go Meatball Head" the man joked as he look at Serena.

"Serena!!" Ilene said shocked, she leant over to her daughter. "This is your twin brother Travis"

"OH!!!" Serena sad going wide eyed, she leapt from her seat and hugged the man. "I'm soooooooo sorry, you look so different"

"I know, the army really payed off" Travis answered

"Army?" Serena asked

"Yeah, I enrolled shortly after you and Darien left" Travis explained

"Oh I missed you" Serena said reaching to give her brother another hug.

"So are we going to shop or what?" Ilene asked

"Yeah, are you coming Travis?" Serena asked

"I guess, I've got get Crystal something, She's been absolutely exhausted with Lunic, I want to do something special" Travis said

"She deserves it, but so do you" Ilene said "How about I watch Lunic tonight, and the four of you can go out tonight for dinner and catch up?"

The twins looked at each other it did sound like a good suggestion. It would be nice to catch up.

.:What do you think Tranq?:. Serena telepathically asked her brother. Ever since they were on the moon kingdom they had been granted the opportunity to talk to each other with their thoughts. However, it was a bit hard to use over such vast distances.

.: Sounds like a good idea to me Sere :. Travis thought back to his sister as they both nodded at the older women.

"Great!" Ilene answered, "I think it'll be good for you"

**Please Review**

**Song featured:** I want someone to love – Jeniffer Chi (Lunarock Soundtrack)


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals & Departures

_**Chapter 5 – Arrivals & Departures**_

Darien couldn't help but smile as saw Serena standing in front of him wearing a tight black dress. The dress came with a matching black choker that draped around her neck with a diamond on the front down her neck. He watched her carefully as she sat with him in the car, his wife looked amazing. The fact she was pregnant was even more special. He loved how curvaceous her body way.

"Is everything ok?" Serena asked her husband lovingly as they reached their apartment they were renting for the next few months.

He nodded. "Yeah, you just look so beautiful"

Serena blushed at the compliment. She had to admit she did feel beautiful. With this life-force inside of her, her daughter. She felt extremely beautiful. Nothing could bring her down from that.

"I mean it" Darien answered as he got out of the car and closed his door, walking over to Serena's side and opening up her door. He helped her out of the car, and placed his arm around her waist. He closed her door and locked the car up before helping her inside. "It was good to see Travis and Crystal wasn't it?"

"It was" Serena replied looking around the staircase as they walked up. Serena lost her balance and fell on her back up the stairs. She was sobbing as Darien knelt down and helped her up. But as he tried to do so she moaned in pain. Then once again as she clutched her expanded belly. "The Baby" she whispered in fear.

Darien was not at all comfortable in the waiting room of the Juuhban Hospital. It had been at least four hours since his wife was admitted. He'd been told nothing, but he knew as a doctor himself that the fall could leave his wife with the inability to walk and also lose the baby.

Ilene and Ken were sitting on the seats on the other side of the room, Ilene reading a magazine while her father just looked up at the ceiling. Travis ran into the room and over to Darien. He'd been crying, he could tell from the presence in his eyes.

"Is she ok?" Travis asked extremely concerned, "The princess?"

Darien look at him in the eyes, he couldn't lie to his brother in law. There was no way possible. He shrugged his shoulders. "I know nothing my brother"

Travis looked heart broken. .:Serena:. He tried to call through his telepathic link, but all he got was silence. It was roughly another hour before Dr Mizuno. Amy's mother came out into the waiting room. Darien, Travis, Ilene and Ken quickly got to their feet in a rush.

"How is she?" Darien asked eagerly

"Dr Mizuno is my daughter going to be ok?" Ilene asked almost pushing herself into the doctor. Dr Mizuno smiled sweetly.

"Your daughter is going to be fine; she has received no damage to her spinal cord. Her back is in top notch condition" Dr Mizuno answered as she saw the faces finally give one sign of happiness.

"The baby m'am?" Darien asked concerned, as to why she hadn't mentioned the baby sooner.

"Unfortunately, due to the fall there were a few complications that were faced regarding the baby" Dr Mizuno answered as she saw Darien's face fall to the ground. "So I'd like to apologize for not inviting you into the delivery room for the birth of your daughter"

Darien's eyes opened up widely. As did Travis's, and also Serena's parents. "She's fine?!" he asked again for confirmation.

"Apart from the birthmark on her forehead she's in perfect health not a single scratch on her, would you like to go see your wife and daughter now?" Dr Mizuno offered. Darien nodded and followed the women. He felt like he could fly, he'd been given three miracles in one day. Serena was ok, so was Reenie and now he finally had his own family. He didn't feel so alone now, he felt complete.

Walking into the room, Darien smiled as he saw Serena asleep on the bed. He walked over and brushed the hair out of her eyes, before kissing her forehead gently. He walked over to the crib beside the bed. In it was a tiny baby girl, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. She already had hints of bright pink hair. He traced his hand along the angel's face. So smooth. '_My little princess_' he thought to himself as a nurse made her way into the room quietly.

"Would you like to hold her Mr. Shields?" the nurse asked, Darien was out of breath. He nodded, and before he knew it the tiny angel was resting peacefully in his arms. He walked out of the room and into the waiting room. Ilene and Ken saw him coming into the room and ran to him as did Travis.

"I'd like you to meet your niece and granddaughter, Reenie Serenity Shields" Darien said proudly. He couldn't hide the fact he was a proud father. A really proud one. He couldn't help looking at her as he sat down with Ilene and Travis. Ken had decided to go get some coffee for everyone.

"She's so beautiful" Ilene whispered, "Ooh look she's opening her eyes, wow look at those red eyes"

"Beautiful" Darien whispered, "Reenie, hi I'm your daddy" at the mention of 'Daddy' the child raised her hand and latched onto her father's finger. She then pulled it close and began to suck on it softly.

Travis beamed at his brother; he'd never seen him so happy before in all the time he's known him. Travis smiled at his family. "I need to be getting back to Crystal, give my love to Sere will you?"

"Of course" Darien answered without turning away from his newborn child. He didn't mean to be rude he was just so amazed. Travis smiled; he knew the feeling and left the family alone.

It was a few hours before Serena woke. Standing in her room was Ken, Ilene and Darien. All of them fussing over the angel in Darien's arm still to this moment.

"Mom" Serena whispered as she woke up. Ilene went to her daughter's side.

"Sweetie" Ilene whispered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel ok" Serena answered, "A bit tired"

"We're glad your ok" Ilene whispered as Darien stood up.

"I think somebody wants her mommy" He smiled at his wife as he saw Serena's eyes light up.

"Is she ours?" Serena asked curiously. It was a big shock, although she'd seen her daughter from the future. Holding her daughter as a new born baby felt so wonderful. She felt like her life was complete. She felt like she had such a special connection with this angel, she felt so proud.

But also very protective, she didn't want her daughter to face the hardships she had too. It was then she vowed that she wouldn't. Princess Serenity would never deal with any danger like she did. She has protectors and they would do just that. Protect her.

"Wow" Serena whispered as she cradled the angel in her arms, she sat up in her bed. The child opened her eyes and gurgled slightly. "She's so tiny, she's so beautiful. How can you love someone so much you've just met?"

Ilene giggled slightly. "The joy of mother hood my darling daughter" as Ken hugged her. She smiled up at him. "We'll leave you too alone, but we'll bring Sammy by later"

The couple nodded as they watched the older couple leave the room. Darien pulled the chair up beside the bed. "Travis sends his love"

Serena smiled, "I can't believe I'm holding her in my arms, I dreamt of this day ever since I first met Reenie"

"I love you meatball head" Darien smirked as he kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as she rested her head on his chest. They both knew the next few days were going to be the biggest of all.

"Sweetie No!" Serena said firmly to her daughter as she crawled off the mat and went out onto the balcony of the apartment they lived in. The eight month old child just pouted at her mother.

It was apparent to many people that this child was unlike any other. At the age of eight months, she was already speaking many words; such as Mom, Tranq, Puu and Luna. Although they were only names it was still good she was learning to talk quickly.

"Mom" Reenie said banging two blocks together. "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom"

Serena slapped herself in the head. "Reenie, mommies got a headache"

The child just continued to bang the blocks together shouting out her mother's name. There was a knock on the door, Serena sighed as she realized it must've been Crystal. She spent most of her days at home because Darien worked such odd hours as did Travis, so she and Crystal were really close. She smiled upon seeing Crystal holding her one year old daughter.

Crystal sat down on the sofa and looked at her sister in law. She sighed. "Who would've thought we'd be the ones sitting here with kids eh?"

"Yeah" Serena breathed deeply, "But we do love them"

"Yeah we do" Crystal answered, "I am a bit concerned though, what with all the time he's been spending at the firm"

"He's not doing anything unfaithful" Serena assured her sister in law. He's working on a case that is very similar to his childhood and he wants to put the child into another family who is more deserving"

"Sometimes I feel I can't help with anything" Crystal whispered, "I've always had a loving family, I don't know what it's like to grow up alone"

"No one does, except Travis and Darien, all we can do is support them. Love them and make things better for them" Serena gave her sister a brief hug. To be honest, Serena herself was a bit concerned. Darien had been given a high paying job in England for the next few months, and he would be sending for Serena and Serenity once he'd found the perfect place, so for the moment she was alone. Although she never questioned his loyalty, she was still concerned. His flight had left the day before and she still hadn't received a phone call yet to say that he got there safely. She remembered back to before he left. When the letter came baring the news her husband would be leaving her in Tokyo.

_**Flashback**_

_Reenie was in Serena's arms whilst Serena breastfed the child. Ever since her birth 5 months ago, the family symbol of the crescent moon kept appearing on her forehead. This made it a bit hard to have her around her grand parents for a long time. Questions would start, and it would only put them in danger._

"Sweetie" Serena said covering the mark up. "Stop it, it's not normal for a person to have a crescent moon,"

"Don't tell her to stop it, it means she's special" Madison said from the kitchen, where she was making up some hot chocolate. Madison was staying for a few days in Tokyo. At one of the best hotels exactly. "She's my special little niece"  


_Once Serena had finished breastfeeding she quickly buttoned up her blouse and than placed the child in her room in the crib. Placing a baby monitor close by and quietly closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the pile of mail that was sitting on the bench._

_  
"Huh oh what's this?" Serena whispered opening up the letter. "It's from England!" She decided to read it aloud._

"What's it say?" Madison asked

"Dear Dr Darien Shields, despite your wishes to not relocate it has been necessary to relocate you to one of the hospitals in England. We feel this career move will embody your career more. We have enclosed your flight tickets and have provided temporary accommodation until you find accommodation for yourself. Please be sure to notify us of your arrival and a car will be waiting for you" Serena said as Madison stared in shock.

"_You're moving again?!" Madison asked in disbelief_

"_By the sounds of things, not us. Just Darien" Serena whispered._

__

Later that night Serena sat at the kitchen table as Darien arrived she held up the letter.

"When were you going to tell me they were going to Relocate you?" She asked, he looked at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" asked the man with short black hair and lovely navy blue eyes. He had a fairly masculine build.

"This arrived for you" Serena said handing the letter to him, he read it carefully.

"Oh Sweetie" Darien answered sympathetically, "I had nothing to do with this decision I told them I didn't wish to relocate"

"So you weren't going to separate from me?"

"No, how could I, I've got a lovely baby girl to look after not to mention you" Darien said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think you should go, I mean you can send for us when you find a place right?" Serena asked looking up at him curiously.

"I could yes, and I will" Darien answered as he kept reading through the letter. "I do wish they would've told me about this sooner"

She nodded. She knew how it felt to be on the short end. Especially with something like this. Serena couldn't afford this apartment on her own. But thanks to them being on a casual Lease, they could cancel anytime. 

"_I'll move in with mom and dad until you've found a place" Serena answered, "Then we'll be together again"_

He walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her tightly, before tilting his head down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back deeply. She bit his lower lip teasingly as he pulled away a bit. 

"_I love you so much my princess" he whispered to her._

"_I love you too, my handsome prince" Serena smiled as she rested her head on his chest. It was only a few seconds before they heard a cry through the baby monitor. Serena smirked._

"Your turn" Serena said "I'm going to bed" 

_**End Flashback**_

She shook her head as Reenie giggled in her arms as she banged two blocks together. "Mom!" she shouted

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Reenie giggled. Serena felt her forehead.

"Reenie cut it out!" she answered frustrated as she put her daughter down in the play pen. Crystal placed Lunic in the play pen too and the two walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was set up so you could see into the living room over the bench. This was good it meant the women could cook, and make coffees without leaving their children Unattended.

"Any word from Darien yet?" Crystal asked curiously, as Serena nodded in disagreement before handing the women a cup of coffee.

"None at all, but he's probably just been held up in customs" Serena answered, remembering how it was when they moved back to Tokyo before Reenie's birth. "Have you seen Mina's latest movie?"

"No but I've seen the advertisements, she looks absolutely beautiful in it" Crystal replied. "If only they knew how close to the truth it was"

"I don't think even Mina thought she'd be playing herself in a Sailor V movie" Serena laughed sipping her coffee. Crystal couldn't help but laugh as well. It was a bit ironic.

It had been another few months since then and young Serenity had grown into a pretty much well behaved toddler. At the tender age of one Reenie had already taken her first steps, she couldn't walk fully by herself but she made some good attempts.

"Mommy" Reenie said from her spot in Ilene's arms as Ilene sat on the bed.

"Hey sweetie" Serena said sitting up and smiling at her mother. There was a tray on the bed beside the woman. It had pancakes, eggs, toast and juice on it. "Awe thank-you munchkin"

"Mommy" Reenie said happily, only recently had Serena styled her daughters hair in the traditional hairstyle of the moon family and it suited her well. She'd had to wait until her daughters hair had grown some length to it and now that it had it looked adorable with those tiny pigtails from those cones on her head.

"I have something for you too Small Lady" Serena said, the child looked up at her mother, as Serena picked up the huge box that was sitting beside the bed and opened it up, she pulled out what appeared to be a ball. 

Reenie smiled looking at the ball.

"Ball?" Reenie asked curiously

"No sweetie" Serena answered touching its nose.

"Hey little princess" a familiar voice said

"Puu!" Reenie asked very excitedly. She'd only met Trista a couple of time, but they were already like old friends.

"I'm very good happy birthday munchkin, give your mom a great big hug for me and tell her I miss her"

"…" 

"Love you sweetie" Trista said

"Bye Bye" the child answered as the face disappeared from the toy cats eyes.

Reenie hugged her mother.

"It's name is Luna P, and you can talk to Trista whenever you want by touching its nose" Reenie smiled at her mother.

Later that day Travis was over he was playing with his daughter Lunic. Lunic was roughly the same age as Reenie except maybe 3 month's older. Lunic looked like her mother more than Travis. She had long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Crystal was sitting with Serena and Ilene. Reenie on Serena's lap.

"He's so good with kids" Serena said

"I know, and I'm glad it gives me a break" Crystal said

"True" Ilene said

"I wish Darien could be here, I mean it's her birthday" Serena said sadly

"He said he tried but couldn't make it Serena" Ilene said "He's trying his hardest so he can..." there was a knock at the door. Serena held Reenie has she answered the door. She stood there for a few moments staring at the man in front of her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you actually going to hug me" Darien mused, loving the look on his wife's face. She put one arm around him as he hugged the two.

"You made it" Serena whispered as tears streamed down her face. She fully supported him going the Australia but she missed him terribly, especially since he promised that once he got to England he'd find a place for them to live as a family again, but it had been so hard to find the perfect place. Serena held Reenie on her hip as she gave Darien a quick hug and kiss. Reenie looked away from the man. He'd been gone since she was almost 7 months. No one could blame her.

"Reenie" Darien answered giving the child a kiss on her forehead. But the child began to cry as well as pull herself away from the man.

"Reenie!" Serena said angrily and annoyed.

Darien felt a tad bit of guilt because of the way the child was acting. He didn't blame her, and neither did anyone else.

"Darien you made it?" Crystal said

"Yeah, surprise" Darien said as Serena looked at her mother.

"You knew didn't you" Serena asked

Ilene backed away. "No I didn't know" Serena gave her the 'Oh you can't fool me' look. "Alright maybe I did, but it worked out better this way"

Travis sat up and cradled Lunic in his arms.

"Hey Darien" Travis said

"Hey" Darien answered; he faced his wife and smiled dearly at her. "Serena, I've found a place its perfect!"

"When?" Serena asked curiously

"Last week, I'm so sorry it's taken so long. But it's been so hard to find one in our price range.

He pulled out a small present from his bag and handed it to Serena. "Sweetie, you didn't have to get me anything just having you here is good enough" she said as she opened the present. Her blue eyes opened in shock. "Y-You got it fixed after it was destroyed"

"Turns out one of the nurses also has a decent crafting skill in repairing antiques. She couldn't wait to give it a go." Darien explained. Serena kissed him quickly.

"Thank You" She answered politely, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow actually, I have work on Wednesday" Darien laughed slightly, considering it was odd to come back on a tight schedule. "But I've bought some plain tickets you leave the day after I do"

Serena smiled. She was finally going to be with her husband again. The three of them like a family.

"Family" Reenie said out of the blue. "Family?" she asked pointing to Travis.

"Yes Sweetie" Serena answered, as the child pointed to Darien.

"Family?"

"Yes Reenie" Darien answered as he opened his arms for the child. Reenie looked a bit hesitant but at her mothers nod, she opened her arms too for the man. Darien held the child close. Oh how he'd miss her so much. They watched carefully as Reenie allowed the man to hold her close. She pulled back a bit and reached for some of his hair.

"Daddy" she answered, "Daddy!"

"She's finally said Dad" Serena answered proudly.

"Daddy" Reenie smiled at her father as he held her. He kissed her forehead. He couldn't wait to have them home again.

Ilene was sitting with her daughter and grand daughter at the airport. Her flight was due to leave in just over an hour and passengers were getting checked in. Serena smiled at her mother.

"I'm going to miss having you around" Ilene answered giving her daughter a big hug. She also placed a kiss Reenie's forehead.

"I'm going to miss being back home again" Serena whispered, "You and Dad have been so good to us. You didn't have to let us move back but you did. I can't thank you enough"

"No need to my dear, it's what parents do" Ilene smiled watching her daughter zip up her bag. Serena smiled.

"I love you mom" Serena whispered giving her mother one final hug. "Wave goodbye to Nanny Reenie"

Reenie waved to her grandmother and blew a kiss. Ilene smiled as she watched her daughter walk off into the terminal. As she reached the lady she gave her ticket too, she turned around and both Serena and Reenie waved goodbye one last time before getting their tickets of the cashier and walking through the tunnel onto the plane.

Ilene wiped away a lone tear as she watched until her daughter and grand daughter were out of sight before turning and walking home.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6 We Might As Well

_**Chapter 6 – We Might As Well**_

A bright yellow taxi pulled up in front of what appeared to be a mini mansion. Serena handed the driver some money and he drove off after getting her bag out of the car for her.

"Daddy" Reenie said happily and Serena walked inside to the elevator. She walked in and pressed the level 15 button. She just looked at Reenie until the lift stopped. She went to get off but realized it wasn't her floor.

"Serena?" a friendly voice said as Serena looked up and saw none other than Seiya. She couldn't believe she was seeing him. She gave him a hug quickly whilst still holding onto the child.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked curiously as he smiled brightly at the child.

"Hey little one" Seiya replied before turning to Serena again. "We've actually been recording an album. Our princess has sent us here to live life a bit, she says after all we've done for her we deserve a break"

"That's great news" Serena answered

"What about you?" Seiya asked curiously, "I see things have been good for you and Darien" he pointed towards Reenie.

"They have, it's been amazing. She's been amazing." Serena whispered back to him as the elevator stopped and beeped. "It was good to see you"

"You too, we're in number 65 so if you ever need to chat or hang out we can always do that" Seiya answered, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek, he then gave Reenie one too. "Bye munchkin"

Reenie giggled as the elevator door closed and it continued upon its journey to the fifteenth floor. It was another few minutes before it reached the required floor and when it got there, Serena walked off holding her child and bag over her shoulder. She stood and paused to herself to try and remember what apartment she was looking for.

'_Ah 76_' she thought to herself as she walked up the corridor. She found it and fumbled in her pocket for the keys.

_**I don't know your face no more**_

_**Or feel your touch that I adore**_

Upon finally letting herself in she dropped her bags at the door way, and closed the door behind her. Reenie whimpered a little, but at Serena's quick hush the child quieted herself.

"Darien?" Serena called from the door way. She walked in past the halfway to the door and her eyes opened up at how beautiful the apartment was. The wall facing the beach was made of glass so you could see everything.

To her left side was the bathroom. The other side she assumed must have been the bedroom. She knew Darien was home she'd spotted his car keys on the bench. So she walked over to the bedroom and opened the door quietly.

What she was greeted with wasn't a sleeping Darien. She squealed slightly as tears started to well up in her eyes. For spread out on a chair close to the bed was a set of female clothes and she knew very well they weren't hers.

"Darien?" Serena said firmly as she saw the man asleep in the bed. She sat on the bed beside him and gently tapped his shoulder trying to wake him. When she woke him she look down at him "What's going on here?"

Darien's face seemed to drain of all color. "Um…"

"Darien" Serena said on the verge of tears. Reenie just looking on idly.

"Daddy?" Reenie answered chipping in.

"Morning Sweetie" a feminine voice came from the bathroom as a beautiful brunette stepped out in almost transparent night gown. "Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"I think I should be asking you the same question" Serena said firmly. "I'm his wife"

The girl looked at Darien and then Serena and than the child. "His wife?" She repeated.

"Yes wife! We are married, who are you and what are you doing in my husband's bed?" Serena answered turning from Darien to the women.

"My names Kelsey" Kelsey replied grabbing some clothes and getting changed. "Darien, you never told me you had a wife"

"Huh I what?" Darien asked confused. Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'll catch you later" Kelsey replied as she skipped out the front door leaving Serena staring after her. It wasn't long before Serena sat on the bed her head in her hands. She couldn't make out what she'd just witnessed. Darien sat up and went to hug her, but she pushed him away fiercely.

"Leave me alone!" Serena answered getting to her feet. "How could you do this to me?" she was now crying. Darien hated it when she cried. "How?!"

"I don't know" Darien answered, "Last night was a Awards convention, I don't remember anything"

Serena rolled her eyes. "How could you not remember anything Darien? You've just destroyed my trust in you how can you do that to me? How can you do this to Serenity? You're her father you're supposed to setting an example!"

_**I don't know your face no more**_

_**It's just a place I'm looking for**_

"Ser…I" he stuttered but she just turned her back on him, she walked out into the main room and grabbed her things and slammed the front door. Leaving Darien standing in the main room as the door slammed. Serena leaned against the door and began to cry.

The pain tearing through her was unbelievable. She felt so betrayed, so torn and alone. Holding Reenie in her arms she knew she had to be brave for her daughter. Reenie sensing something was wrong hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy?" Reenie asked as her mother looked at her. She smiled at her mother and moved her hand to her face to wipe away the tears her mother had been crying.

"Thank You sweetie, come on lets go home" Serena answered picking up her things. She smiled at her daughter. She walked into the elevator and pressed a button. Upon reaching the desired floor. She got off and walked up the hall until she came to a door.

_Engraved on the front was the number '65'._

_Knock_

_Knock_

As the door opened Serena smiled briefly at the man, he opened his arms for her and brought the two inside. Once inside Serena saw Taiki and Yaten. Both looked awfully concerned about the young woman.

"Serena what happened?" Taiki asked curiously as Seiya took Reenie to allow Serena to sit on the sofa. She just sat there silently. Not even being able to look them in the eyes.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' Serena thought to herself as she felt Yatan's arms drape over her shoulder and pull her close.

"Come on Sere, what happened?" Yatan asked eagerly. Serena was like their own princess too and they didn't like seeing her hurt.

"D-D" Serena started looking between the men and then back at Reenie. "Darien"

"What did Darien do?" Seiya asked as he bounced Reenie on his lap playfully and she began to giggle.

"He, h-had a girl in his room" Serena whispered quietly. They could barely hear what she said.

_**I don't know your thoughts these days**_

_**We're strangers in an empty space**_

"Can you repeat that Serena?" Taiki asked gently, she nodded and repeated what she'd said just before, but after repeating it she broke down in tears. It just hurt her so much to think of what she had just witnessed, he just lied to her when she asked him what happened. Claiming he forgot. How could he forget her and Reenie?

"Oh Serena" Yaten answered pulling her into a very deep hug. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. We can also put you on the next plane home, if you'd like to go back home to Tokyo. We will come with you"

"Mommy?" Reenie asked concerned as the four of them watched the woman cry. The tears she cried were from pain and none of them liked to see her in pain. "Mommy!" Reenie squirmed her way out of Seiya's grip and onto the floor. She helped herself up and clumsily walked over to her mother on the opposite sofa lounge.

"Serena look!" Seiya answered thinking Reenie mustn't be a regular walker. Serena looked up, her eyes wet with tears, and she couldn't help but smile through the tears as she watched her daughter walk to her. Once Reenie reached her, she smiled and tapped her mother's thigh.

"Mommy?" Reenie asked curiously, Serena picked her up and held her tightly. Serena didn't want to let the child go. She loved her so much.

"Oh Reenie" Serena whispered into the child. The three star lights watched and shed a tear as well. Their princess deserved so much happiness.

"Let's go home?" Taiki suggested. "It would be nice to see everyone again"

"IT would, how does that sound Serena?" Seiya asked the young woman. She looked up and nodded.

"I should probably let mom know I'm on my way home" Serena whispered looking down at the floor. She felt like she'd failed. She'd seen the future this was not how it was supposed to be.

_**I don't understand your heart**_

_**It's easier to be apart**_

Darien sat in the main room of the apartment. His head was ringing; he could not remember a single thing. The last thing he remembered was accepting his award and the next thing was Serena standing over him.

'_What have I done?_' Darien thought to himself as he found himself looking at a picture of him, Serena and Reenie. He began shedding a few tears. "What have I done" he kept repeating to himself.

"Serena?!" he whispered to himself as he got up and walked around the apartment. His mind going a million miles an hour. He wanted to chase after Serena, but by the time he'd gotten outside she'd already gone down the elevator. He couldn't sense her anywhere near by, he wanted to desperately hold her close. He wanted to explain what happened. He wanted to know what happened himself. He knew Kelsey was the only one who could answer that question. He picked up the phone and began to dial Kelsey's number.

Serena sat at the airport with the three lights. Each one of them had a coffee and a pair of sunglasses on. Yaten had gone off to get some ice cream whilst the whored of girls that were following them had calmed down a little. The paparazzi were going crazy over Seiya holding Reenie. Serena didn't care about the paparazzi at the moment; everything was falling apart in her life.

Yaten came back a few moments later with a mint flavored ice cream in a cup for Reenie. Reenie's eyes lit up as she sat on Seiya's lap with the small cup and a spoon in Seiya's hand feeding her.

"Taste good munchkin?" Seiya asked, watching the little child gobble up all the ice cream she should. It left a huge mess on her face but it was cute. "You're just like your mother" he teased.

Serena smiled briefly; it had caused her to laugh at the thought a bit. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be home again, with her family. Although she would have to explain to them all why she was back. But she knew she'd get through it all. Serena looked at the ring on her finger. She grabbed it off her finger and threw it in her bag.

"Flight 923 United Japan Airlines – Tokyo departing from Gate three now, would all passengers please make their way to gate three please" the voice over spoke. They all sighed; it was going to be a long flight home.

_**We might as well be strangers in another town**_

_**We might as well be living in another time**_

_**We might as well, we might as well, we might as well**_

Darien just stared at Kelsey in disbelief as she recounted everything happened the night before. Tears streaming down his cheeks, moreso every time she attempted to place her hand on his leg and rub it.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had done the wrong thing. Something that had caused him to lose the most beautiful thing in the world to him. His family. He felt so alone. More alone than before now that he knew what it felt like to have a family, it had been take away.

But he knew deep inside he had no one to blame but himself, it was his own fault. How could he be so stupid? He looked out the window in a daydream as Kelsey continued to go on.

.:Serena?:. He attempted to call using a telepathic link, he'd been taught at a young age. He'd never used it to contact Serena before, but he thought it was worth a try. He'd give anything to speak to her and explain what happened.

Anything.

_**Be strangers**_

_**Be strangers**_

_**For all I know of you now**_

_**For all I know of you now**_

_**For all I know of you now**_

_**For all I know**_

"_Perfect, the plan is going in perfect order before we know it Crystal Tokyo will be ours" a voice whispered from the darkness followed by an evil laugh._

_Keane – We Might As Well Be strangers_


End file.
